paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector Chrono
The Allied Nations Chrono-Based Controlled Response Force, or just Sector Chrono, are a top division of the Allied Nations. With bases all around Europe, and, ownership of the Shetland Islands, Sector Chrono uses the best technology it can get it's hands on to deal lightning-fast victories against enemy factions, however, they can struggle with higher-tier battles if unprepared. They can use upgrades, to devastating effect. They excel at 2 VS 2 battles, where they are teamed up with any other faction. They were created by Chronohawk as an attempt to introduce RA2, and, a more simplified game mechanic for casual gamers. Sector Chrono use a stylized hawk in an attack pose, as opposed to the defensive one of the Allied Nations Peacekeeping Division. NOTE: All Sector Pages are Works in Progress, and, other Fan Wiki Members are free to improve existing ones, provided they allow Chronohawk to edit their work! ;) Background The War "All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing." :- Arthur Balfour When Stalin's Red Army began its march against Europe in 1949, there was no united front against the Soviet Offensive except for a web of alliances held over from the imperial days of Europe. When Poland was brought to battle, Germany was obliged to join in, which in turn brought France and Britain into the war, and so forth. However, the vast disparities between equipment, ammunition, strategy and philosophy almost brought the newly united powers of Europe to their knees before Stalin's army. Yet, among the chaos, a few Generals from each faction banded together, and, they were the first to discuss the idea of an Allied Nations, before handing it on to their superiors. One of these Commanders, Commander Hawks of the British Armed Forces, was the first to imagine Sector Chrono, and, in a way, was the father of the movement. The Unification Shortly after the Empire-Allied Peace Treaty was announced, a Lieutenant by the name of James Wolfe discovered the personal diary of Commander Hawks, believed to have been lost in battle. In this diary, was an idea. And that idea, pitched to the leaders of the Allied Nations, became Sector Chrono. First came the Chronosphere, allowing the Sector to move their troops and tech with precision, and to exactly where they were needed. And when GAP generators were invented, the Sector were the first to field-test them, and, recommend them to the rest of the Allies. Add to that the work their top scientists did on the Rosen Bridging Tank, and you have some of the best minds, technology, money, and men, in the world. And if the Sector doesn't have any technology it can invent, it trades for it, or steals it. "It's not stealing if we intend to fire it back at them." :- Unnamed Sector Trooper Sector Chrono has no major navy, and relies on amphibious units that can be built from their amphibious Production Facility. These units often have some very useful abilities that may make them the winner in medium-scale conflicts, however, Sector Chrono does have one defense that most other factions don't have; they can receive naval reinforcements from the regular Allied Navy. In addition to regular Allied Units, Sector Chrono uses strange combinations of existing and new technology that can be deadly. From the new automatic "Coilguns" that they offer to their ground troops, to gravametric-imbued plating, Sector Forces are without a doubt, the most technologically advanced on the field today (In their opinion). Additionally, they use tactics that would not be otherwise accessible by standard Allied Forces; it suffices to say that this is very, very, effective. Structures Defenses Infantry Vehicles Protocols Conyard Tier One Tier Two Tier Two unlocks the Particle Charger for the Sector. Additionally, their production buildings and Conyard gain a few defensive abilities... Upgrades Category:Factions